Nightmare
by GeekandGamer59
Summary: Un Démon est posté devant son écran et ricane devant la lâcheté de son Créateur. Il ne le pensait vraiment pas ainsi... [Résumé de merde] /songfic/ /présence d'hémoglobine/


Nightmare

**Hello les fangirls! Ceçi est une song-fic sur la chanson Nightmare du groupe Avenged Sevenfold. (MEEETAAAL! ... YOLO!) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bon, je sais que c'est Noël, période du bonheur et du fluff, mais j'ai envie de vous donner un peu d'horreur avant que vous ne fondiez à cause de la guimauve de Noël!**

**Enjoy!**

Mathieu se réveilla et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une forte lumière juste au dessus de lui l'aveuglait. Dès que ses yeux furent un peu plus habitués, il put voir assez distinctement où il se trouvait. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il essaya de se rappeler : il avait invité ses amis pour faire une petite fête chez lui et s'était écroulé dans son lit, complètement bourré. Et là, il se réveille , dans un lieu qui lui est totalement inconnu. Il leva légèrement le tête : il vit plusieurs personnes en blouses blanches autour de lui. Mathieu reposa sa tête sur son support en soupirant : le Prof avait sûrement invité quelques-uns de ses amis scientifiques. Il émit l'hypothèse qu'il était dans le laboratoire de sa personnalité à la blouse.

_CAUCHEMAR!_  
><em>Maintenant, ton cauchemar prend vie...<em>

Un des scientifiques s'approcha de lui et le coeur de Mathieu rata un battement quand il remarqua l'instrument que celui-ci avait dans la main : une sorte de gros scalpel ensanglanté et (sûrement) tranchant. Le présentateur de SLG s'affola quand il remarqua qu'il était attaché aux niveaux des poignets et des chevilles par d'épaisses lanières de cuir. Il se débattit, en vain. Le savant approcha la lame près de sa gorge mise en évidence et mettant Mathieu en position de faiblesse. Celui-ci émit un cri de détresse :

-Prof, c'est plus marrant, là! Arrête cette blague de mauvais goût!

_Te traînant si bas..._  
><em>En bas, jusqu'au spectacle du diable!<em>  
><em>Pour être son pensionnaire à jamais.<em>  
><em>La tranquilité d'esprit n'a jamais été si loin!<em>

L'inconnu à la blouse appuya avec le scalpel sur la gorge de Mathieu, la coupant un peu et faisant couler un peu de sang. Le Parisien poussant un cri de douleur et essaya de nouveau de se débattre. Ses poignets commençaient à être mis à vif à cause des lanières trop serrées. Le savant fou retira son scalpel de la blessure et continua d'inciser à une autre partie de corps, faisant souffrir le pauvre Mathieu qui se débattait vainement et grimaçait sous la douleur.

_Je déteste te manipuler..._  
><em>Mais Dieu n'est pas de ton côté!<em>  
><em>Une vieille connaissance tranchée...<em>  
><em>Achève le monde dans une ultime tentative!<em>

Après avoir incisé plusieurs parties du corps du Youtubeur qui perdait petit à petit son sang, le savant tourna la tête vers les autres personnes en blouse qui s'approchèrent du lit d'hopîtal où était allongé Mathieu et emportèrent le lit hors de la salle où ils se trouvaient. Ils traversèrent différents couloirs et le vidéaste aux personnalités multiples reconnu ce sorte de couloirs : blancs et longs, sans lumières tout au fond, les murs parsemés de portes tout aussi blanches avec des numéros et des noms dessus écrit à l'encre noire. Il était dans un asile de fous.

_La chair brûle..._  
><em>Tu peux le sentir dans l'air...<em>  
><em>Car les âmes des hommes comme toi sont si faciles à voler!<em>

_Mets-toi en ligne pendant qu'ils vous inscrivent des numéros à l'encre sur la tête!_  
><em>Tu es maintenant un esclave ici, jusqu'à la fin des temps!<em>

-L-laissez-moi partir! Cria Mathieu en se débattant de plus en plus fort, desespéré.

_Rien n'arrête la spirale infernale..._  
><em>Obsédante, languissante... rien, sauf appuyer sur la détente!<em>

Le schizophrène ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Il était toujours dans l'asile. Depuis son incarcération à l'asile de l'épisode 85, Mathieu avait une peur bleue des hopîtaux psychatriques. Il tira violemment sur les lanières de cuir qui se dessérèrent un peu dans un craquement. L'un des scientifiques lui saisit fermemment les poignets pour l'empêcher de les bouger.

_Tu aurais dû connaître..._  
><em>Le prix du mal!<em>  
><em>Et ça te blesses de savoir que tu appartiensà cet endroit!<em>  
><em>Ohhh... c'est ton putain d'cauchemar!<em>  
><em>Maintenant, ton cauchemar prend vie...<em>

Le Youtubeur regarda les différentes portes qui défilaient. Son coeur rata un battement quand il lut les noms écrits dessus. Antoine Daniel : Psychopathe. Victor : Tueur en série Fou. Kriss : Schizophrénie. Ses meilleurs amis... étaient à l'asile? Il vit alors leur visages : ils étaient collés contre la porte et regardaient à travers un petit trou dans la porte, seul contact qu'ils avaient avec l'extérieur.

_Tu ne peux pas te réveiller en sueur..._  
><em>Car ce n'est pas encore fini!<em>  
><em>Tu danses toujours avec les démons...<em>  
><em>Victime de ta propre création!<em>

_Loin de la volonté de se battre..._  
><em>Là où tout ce qui est mal est bon...<em>  
><em>Où la haine n'a pas besoin de raison...<em>  
><em>La haine de ta propre mort!<em>

Ils continuèrent d'avançer dans les longs couloirs de l'asile. Plus ils avançaient, plus Mathieu s'inquiètait. Il y avait dans les cellules des fous de toutes sortes : psychopathes, bipolaires, schizophrène et autres personnes avec des troubles mentaux. Certaines cellules étaient abandonnées : leurs portes croulaient sous la moisissure et des petits animaux peu râgoutants sortaient des cellules.

_Tu as été trompé!_  
><em>Juste pour changer ta vision!<em>  
><em>Et maintenant ils osent te dire comment tu dois te sentir!<em>

_Et ils traitent ton cerveau sous sédatifs avec des médicaments..._  
><em>Et tu deviens lentement fou...<em>  
><em>Et ils te disent :<em>  
><em>"Nous le faisons avec les meilleurs intentions, nous voulons vous aider avec vos problèmes"!<em>

Il ne tint plus et donna un coup sec avec ses poignets qui commençaient à saigner à cause du frottement des lanières, les faisant sauter. Il fit de même avec ses pieds et sauta du brancard. Il courut dans les couloirs, se faisant poursuivre par les scientifiques. Il se fatiguait rapidement à cause du sang qu'il perdait là où les scientifiques l'avait coupé. Il tourna brusquement dans un détour mais, arrivé au fond, il remarqua que c'était un cul de sac. Il vit alors un grand trou béant dans le sol. Il avait l'air très profond. Il ne réfléchit pas et sauta dans le vide, les savants eux ne s'aventurèrent pas dans ce trou obscur.

_Tu aurais dû connaitre..._  
><em>Le prix du mal!<em>  
><em>Et ça blesse de savoir que tu appartiens à cet endroit!<em>  
><em>Personne à appeler!<em>  
><em>Tout le monde pour te craindre!<em>  
><em>Ton destin tragique...<em>  
><em>Semble si clair!<em>  
><em>Ohhh... c'est ton putain d'cauchemar!<em>

_HA! HA! HA! HA! _

Ce rire sinistre retentit dans les oreilles de Mathieu qui tombait dans le vide. Il ferma les yeux et atterit brusquement dans un liquide poisseux et puant. Le vidéaste schizophrène remonta à la surface et toussa. Il sortit du liquide et remarqua qu'il était trempé... de sang. Il était tombé dans un lac de sang! Il ravala une envie soudaine de rendre son repas et courus dans un long tunnel sombre haut d'environ 6 mètres de haut. Les parois du tunnel étaient de couleur rouge sang et il faisait très chaud dedans. Soudain, un ébranlement du sol le fit tomber à terre : une des parois venait d'être pulvérisée et sortit de ce trou une énorme créature : c'était une grosse créature reptilienne avec des pattes immenses terminées par des griffes interminables et acerrées. De grosses écailles noires terne protégeaient son corps gigantesque. Il avait une tête semblable à celle des crocodiles, quoique le museau était plus court, une longue queue hérissée d'épines et de grandes ailes de chauves-souris. Il passait à peine dans le tunnel à cause de sa taille. Mathieu tiqua : un Dragon? Ca n'existe pas bordel! La créature ailée se tourna vers lui en grognant, puis poussa un cri strident qui fit détaller le vidéaste qui courait à perdre haleine dans le tunnel. Il entendit la marche lourde et les cliquetis des écailles du Dragon : il était en train de le poursuivre! Mathieu entendait un petite voix dans sa tête lui dire :

_Lutte! Tu ne dois pas échouer!_  
><em>Ne tombe pas!<em>  
><em>Où tu finiras comme les autres!<em>

Devant son écran, un démon ricanait en voyant Mathieu fuir comme un lâche devant son Dragon. Qu'il était faible! La personne appuya sur un bouton, activant un microphone et il cria dedans :

_Meurt! Meurt encore!_  
><em>Trempé dans le pêché!<em>  
><em>Sans aucun respect pour les autres!<em>  
><em>OH!<em>

C'était le cri de frustration du démon en voyant que Mathieu n'abandonnait pas et continuait de courir, même si le reptile ailé commençait à le rattraper. Le démon remit ses lunettes tordues en place et replia ses ailes couleur carmin. Il continua de crier de sa voix rauque dans le micro :

_Descends! Sens le feu!_  
><em>Sens la haine!<em>  
><em>Ta douleur est ce que nous désirons!<em>

_Perdu! Frappe contre le mur!_  
><em>Regarde où tu rampes!<em>  
><em>Un menteur si remplaçable!<em>

Mathieu entendait cette voix rauque qui le faisait frissonner. Ses jambres devenaient lourdes. Sa respiration était hachée et il sentait que l'immense bête gagnait du terrain. Il pouvait sentir son haleine fétide lui lécher la peau. Dans sa course effrénée, il trébucha sur une pierre quelconque et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol brûlant. Le Dragon faillit plusieurs fois écraser le vidéaste qui échappa de peu aux pattes énormes de la créature noire. Il roula sur le côté et lança un regard circulaire à l'endroit où il se trouvait : il vit un petit renfoncement dans une des parois du tunnel et il s'engouffra dedans sans réfléchir. Il se sentait lourd et affaibli : il se vidait lentement de son sang. Il rampa lentement dans le petit trou et son coeur d'affola quand il vit l'oeil immense du reptile ailé le regarder avec rage. Il entendit un rugissement rauque et effrayant : la créature s'acharnait et essayait de passer dans le trou, en vain.

Et je sais que tu entends leurs voix!  
>(qui t'appelent d'en haut)<br>Et je sais qu'ils peuvent sembler réels  
>(Ces signaux d'amour)<br>Mais nos vies sont faites de choix  
>(Certains sans appel)<br>Ils pensent avoir acquis votre âme  
>Et c'est la nôtre maintenant qu'ils veulent voler!<p>

Le petit couloir semblait interminable pour Mathieu qui sentait l'adrénaline se dissiper peu à peu et la fatigue due à la perte de son sang augmenter de plus en plus. Il vit soudain une lumière qui lui fit reprendre espoir. Il accéléra un peu la cadence. Il fois arrivé, il se releva et vit quelque chose... non... quelqu'un. Celle-ci se retourna : il avait sur le visage un air enragé, voire même fou. Cette personne ressemblait en tous points au schizophrène, à part qu'il avait de larges ailes rouge carmin dans le dos, un teint plus "charbonneux" et des cheveux plus sombres, comme si cette personne avait été plongée dans le charbon. Un démon. Mais pas comme le Démon de l'épisode 84, lui il était... différent. Son aura était malsaine et mystérieuse. Ses vêtements sombres étaient déchirés à de nombreux endroits et les petites lunettes rectangulaires qu'il portait étaient tordues et voire même inutiles dans l'état où elles étaient.

_Maintenant, ton cauchemar prend vie..._

Le Démon avait une guitare électrique en bandoulière autour de son torse. L'homme sombre avait des canines aiguisées et des griffes noires et recourbées, pouvant sûrement égorger n'importe quoi. Mathieu déglutit : il n'allait pas devoir... battre cet homme? Celui-ci s'approcha de sa marche féline, regardant le Youtuber avec agressivité. Il s'approcha à la vitesse de la lumière de Mathieu et lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre, puis dans la mâchoire. Le Parisien crut que celle-ci allait se déboîter sous le choc.

_Tu aurais dû connaitre_  
><em>Le prix du mal<em>  
><em>Et ça blesse de savoir que tu appartiens à cet endroit!<em>  
><em>Ouais!<em>  
><em>Personne à appeler...<em>  
><em>Tout le monde pour te craindre!<em>  
><em>Ton destin tragique...<em>  
><em>Semble si clair!<em>  
><em>Ouais!<em>

Le Démon continua d'envoyer des coups d'une rapidité et d'une précision fulgurante à Mathieu qui ne pouvait pas parer le moindre coup. Il s'écroula à terre et ferma les yeux, épuisé, puis se sentit soulevé du sol. Il rouvrit les yeux : la créature ailée l'avait saisis par les vêtements et le soulevait avec facilité. Il ouvrit ses larges ailes rouges et décolla, emportant Mathieu avec lui. Le coeur de se dernier s'arrêta en remarquant que la créature l'emportait quelque part. Il sentit une immense chaleur juste en dessous de lui : il faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque en voyant qu'en dessous de lui, il y avait de la lave en fusion, bouillonante. Il fixa le Démon avec un air paniqué qui lui rendit un sourire fou. L'homme ailé approcha son visage de celui du présentateur de SLG et lui dit :

_C'est ton putain d'cauchemar!_

Le Démon lâcha l'homme qui tomba dans le vide. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus du liquide bouillant. Il s'apprêtait à entrer en contact avec la lave. Il ferma les yeux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui : c'était sa chambre. Ouf, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar. Le vidéaste du net soupira de soulagement et regarda l'heure : 4h57. Il entendit alors une mélodie électrique venant de plus bas. Il suivit le son de la musique qui menait jusqu'au laboratoire du Prof. Il entra. Il faillit avoir une attaque en voyant le Démon aux larges ailes carmins dans le labo du scientifique. L'homme ailé jouait de la guitare électrique sur la table de travail du labo, sa queue s'était enroulée autour d'un des pieds de la table. Quand il remarqua la présence du schizophrène, il arrêta de jouer et se tourna face à celui-ci :

-Sérieux, Prof, il est 5 heures du matin, là... bougeonna Mathieu en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette apparence?

-Oh... bégaya le scientifique/Démon d'une voix rauque et grave, c'est juste que... j'ai, euh... voilà, quoi... tu m'as compris?

Mathieu se fit un facepalm. Il demanda au savant d'aller se coucher et une fois sortit du laboratoire, il murmura, blasé :

-Faudrais vraiment que je donne des médocs au Prof. Ses troubles de la personnalités commencent à faire grave chier, là...

**Reviews?**


End file.
